Fucked Up Situation
by Humanity's Strongest Words
Summary: Prompt: Eren tries to leave something in Levi's room-whatever you want-he hears the door begin to open, panics and jumps into the closet. Mikasa follows Levi into his room, arguing. Things get hot and heavy between them, they end up doing it while Eren watches-shocked and getting slightly turned on. Bonus points if you can get it from Eren's point of view. (Levi x Mikasa)


**A/N:** this was sorta rushed but omfg this prompt is hella and I would have taken my whole time with it if it wasn't getting late here and I'm technically running out of time since tomorrow starts Ramadan, so here it is.

* * *

So, it all started when I broke Corporal's broom, by accident, I swear…not exactly an accident, I was actually trying to hit Jean with it because he was being a bitch while we were busy cleaning Corporal's office, man, like, why is Jean such a little bitch, who the fuck does he think he is, I feel like punching him nonstop in the face, perhaps that'll help him get rid of his horseface and gain a more humanlike face…anyway, that's not what matters, that's not even the thing I want to say. While Jean was acting like a bitch, and I hit him with the broom, the little bitch moved away and I hit by accident that one fucking special wine bottle which Corporal had told me to get it back to his room before we even start cleaning…which I forgot to do thanks to horseface…yeah, and I had to go buy a new broom, and another wine bottle…I made Jean swear not to say anything, of course I will have to pay for that too so as an exchange I promised to get him personal information about Mikasa…not that I know any anyway, it was just so he'd seal his mouth.

So when I bought the broom and the wine bottle, I actually had to spill half of it, because Corporal already drank from his bottle and I didn't want him to suspect anything…I had Jean cleaning the mess in the office, like wow he became the nicest person ever when I agreed to tell him some more about Mikasa, I should use that starting now…fuck why am I even making this about Jean, it's not…I was going to put that fucking wine bottle in Corporal's room, I was right fucking there about to put it and then fucking leave…but no, Corporal had to come back, luckily I heard his voice before he enters the room…and damn, he was kinda mad, and arguing with someone? I couldn't tell whom, but I hurried and hid inside his closet, well, yes, not the most perfect place to hide in, but gotta admit that it smelled nice man, I think he cleans it every day…yeah anyway…I didn't close the closet fully so I could still breathe…I saw Corporal walking in…and surprisingly, Mikasa walking after him…

"You said you'll get it washed and bring it back…and you fucking didn't, midget." Mikasa kicked the door closed and yelled, she was missing her scarf, so I guess that's what she meant, damn, Corporal shouldn't have touched her scarf.

"I may or may not have given it to a homeless kid, sorry, thought it was you…" Levi mocked, ooh that burns man, is he calling Mikasa homeless though? Excuse you, that sorta hurts man…because technically everyone here is homeless…I guess…except for Jean, maybe, but yeah, fuck Jean.

"Give it back…I will fucking bite you if you don't." She threatened, okay, Mikasa, you do not just threaten Corporal like that, I doubt he gets scared if someone says they're gonna bite him…Okay, I do though…cause that'll probably make me turn into a titan, man, that's just fucked up.

"Oh?" Yes, Corporal, I have a silly sister, I apologize for it. "Do it." She won't…she wouldn't dare to—actually, knowing Mikasa…and how many times she said she wanted to make him pay for beating my ass in the trial, there's a 99% chance she would.

"I'm not fucking kidding…" No, she's not, I can even feel the fire burning in her eyes man, or it's just getting kinda hot in this closet, can't you guys go argue somewhere else?

"You should be happy though, at least I can't tie your hands while fucking you this time…" Ahahaha! Wait what?…Did I miss something? "Oh! I take it back, I can still use mine or your belt…" What?

"Fucking midget." Is it just me or is Mikasa sorta blushing? Dude, what the hell is going on? "I hate you…"

"That still didn't stop you from sleeping with me." Yeah, things are actually getting weird now, what the fuck is Corporal talking about?

"Stop using that as an excuse to make me forget about my scarf, asshole." I think Mikasa's going to punch him to be honest.

"Stop using your scarf as an excuse when all you want is to fuck." Or kiss him, not sure.

No she actually did both, holy shit, what the fuck is happening? It's kinda funny though when you realize Corporal is the short one here, and Mikasa is literally holding him up by his cravat, but it's not funny at all when you realize that your sister is kissing your squad leader, what even? Okay forget about the kissing that wasn't as bad as seeing Corporal unbuttoning her blouse, are they seriously going to do it right here, in the bedroom, in front of me, hello, guys, I'm right here, stop…

Wow! Guys, I suddenly feel like narrating this, I once thought about becoming a writer as a side job, Armin somehow got me to like books you know, yeah I should maybe try it now and narrate this…then write it…and change the names so people wouldn't doubt anything. Perhaps not the kind of writing I thought about though…

Anyway, that kiss was hot, she was biting his lips wearing a somewhat a lustful expression, and he bit down on her lips in return, her blouse was undone by the time and it fell down to the ground along with her jacket, and the biting continued, even when he threw her to the bed and got on top of her, she still bit his lips, and he growled at her, sending her a glare as a warning to stop, she didn't obey and bit even harder until he was forced to pull back. Mikasa's legs wrapped around his, just to make sure he wouldn't dare to get away, and her hands began working on his shirt, Corporal avenged his lips and bit on her neck and she let out a gasp in the most adorable voice I have ever heard…

Man, it's kinda hard to narrate this, it's sort of scary, cause dude, that's my sister, and my superior, in one fucking bed, biting each other, yet sorta hot, you know…okay sorry I will continue.

Her lips searched for his skin, thoroughly, kissing and biting his chest and neck which would probably cause hickeys seeing how hard she was biting, she wasn't kidding she said she would after all, and that didn't sound enough for her, because she soon rolled over and pushed him down so she could top him.

"Stop biting…" He demanded, but she wouldn't listen to him, Corporal's hand reached behind her back, undoing the bandage around her chest, but he stopped when she apparently bit a sensitive spot and he hissed in pain, "Fucking…" He cursed, pushing her beneath him once again, her hands were pinned above her head with his tight grasp, while his other hand ripped the fabric covering her breasts, to soon reveal them, his head moved lower to them, biting on one of her nipples, and she kicked him in return, but he trapped her legs between his, keeping her from moving so he could continue his job at peace.

She was moaning with each bite, and that…that kinda turned me on…fuck…sorry.

She was biting on her own lip just to muffle her moans and not give him the pleasure of hearing them, and he turned from biting, to licking teasingly around her breast, squeezing the other with his hand, and once he loosened his grip around her hands, she pulled him up for a kiss, their hands then worked on each others' belts and pants…fuck they're actually going to do it, this is too much…I feel like making out with the closet…I'm just gonna close my eyes, till everything is over.

"Fuck you…"That's Mikasa's voice, she sounds angry, why the fuck is she in his bed if she was angry?

"Too bad, I'm fucking you instead." Corporal, no, I can't really—-I need to peek…no, I shouldn't, "Stop fucking biting me, Mikasa, it's not funny anymore."

"Who the fuck said it was going to be funny? I still want my sca—-ah, fuck."

"I think you want something else right now rather than your scarf." Corporal is such a tease, but actually sounds like a jerk too.

"Yes, because you're all I ever want in my life you fucking midget…" I still can't understand why in the world is Mikasa fucking with this man if she was going to curse him day and night.

I think she bit him again, because he was hissing, I didn't really want to stare, their voices alone were too much, and then she was like moaning again, fuck, why does she have such an adorable voice, no, fuck this shit.

It took them almost a fucking hour before everything stopped, the worst fucking hour of my whole goddamned life, and all I could hear was their gasps, and then I finally opened my eyes again, Corporal was already getting dressed, good thing Mikasa was under the sheets I wouldn't really like to picture her naked next time I see her.

"Bite me again and I'll kill you." Poor Corporal, his chest was all covered in her teeth marks, and she was just smirking at him from behind.

"If killing me stands for fucking me, then I guess I shall keep biting you…" So, she really did enjoy that after all, it's all weird, I can't get it right…do they just fuck and curse each other? How does that make any sense?

"Your scarf is in my closet," Holy shit, "And it's clean as fuck." No, just-fucking-stay-away-from-the-closet.

"Give it to me, asshole." No, Mikasa, why? Fuck, Corporal is walking this way, um, okay, here are my last words; I'm so sorry, mom, I couldn't avenge your death and your adoptive daughter is fucking my squad leader and I don't know how to feel about this but I fucking hate titans and it's so sad that I'm gonna die in a closet but at least I wouldn't have to tell Jean about the personal information about Mikasa, his heart will be broken if he knows she's been sleeping with Corporal, not that I care about his heart being broken, I would die anyway because he'd go tell Corporal I broke his broom and wine bottle, peace.

_Fin._


End file.
